Mi grell
by andan1324
Summary: will ofende a grell haciéndole ver que su forma de ser no esta bien, grell se corta su larga melena y vistiéndose con un traje como el de william convirtiéndolo en el chico mas apuesto, consigue una novia y william desea no haberlo ofendido pues lo ama


Grell era un extravagante shinigami que siempre trataba de llamar la atención de su jefe porque lo amaba con todo el alma pero William era muy frio con él, siempre lo corría o lo humillaba haciendo enfurecer al pelirrojo pero a la vez esto le encantaba

-largo de aquí sutcliff-el pelirrojo otra vez andaba de intruso en su oficina

-hay pero si yo se que te gusta que yo esté aquí-y de hecho si era verdad lo que el pelirrojo decía pero el moreno ocultaba sus sentimientos mediante insultos

-eso no es cierto como me iba a gustar un inadaptado y travesti hombre como tu

-¿Por qué dices eso William que malo te he hecho?-dijo soltando lagrimas

-si te digo no termino mira por ejemplo por ti he sido la burla de todo el despacho

-y solo por eso eres cruel conmigo

-si porque me has arruinado inútil de pacotilla-dijo fríamente en sus palabras

-me largo ya no voy a aguantar a un amargado como tu

Grell salió furioso de la oficina, William al ver las lágrimas y las reacciones del pelirrojo sintió culpa y pensó pedirle disculpas al día siguiente. Grell cuando llego a su casa se miro en un espejo, se observo en el espejo pensando en las palabras de William, "en verdad soy un fenómeno" esa mente se repetía en la mente del pelirrojo así que grell dio un fuerte golpe con el puño al espejo y tomo un trozo de los vidrios rotos y empezó a recortar sus largos mechones de cabello carmesí

Al día siguiente willi8am estaba preparado para pedirle disculpas al pelirrojo, tenía un ramo de rosas pues estaba dispuesto a al fin declararle su amor pero cuando el pelirrojo llego William se llevo una gran sorpresa, ya no era el mismo grell, era un joven con una corta cabellera carmesí y un traje como el de William, al ver esto el moreno quedo en shock porque como grell, su grell, pudo cambiar de un día para otro

-señor spears vengo a que me entregue mi agenda-dijo jalando una silla y tomando asiento

-¿grell que te has hecho?-dijo entregándole su agenda

-señor eso no es de su incumbencia y entonces me retiro-dijo levantándose y saliendo del lugar

Grell era muy guapo y todas las secretarias estaban detrás del, a grell le gustaba ser admirado por estas y se dejaba consentir, todas querían a grell y más ahora que podían tenerlo como pareja pero el pelirrojo no era fácil el aun amaba a William pero se alejo de el por sus palabras hirientes, grell era más mimado por las secretarias y estas habían olvidado a los otros galanes, esto provoco la ira de Ronald y a Erick no le importo puesto que tenía a su "amigo" Alan

-oh grell ven a comer conmigo-dijo una hermosa secretaria

-no él se vendrá conmigo-dijo otra

-esperen voy a comer con todas no se pelen por mi-dijo separando a las chicas

-si grell –suspiraron ambas chicas

Grell se sentó con todo el departamento de secretarias mientras que William veía todo a lo lejos, el moreno estaba furioso el amaba al pelirrojo y le dolía como este jugaba con su corazón, pero ya no podía hacer nada pues no podía acercarse al pelirrojo así sin nada, debía planear un modo para recuperarlo

Grell en verdad si estaba jugando todo era un engaño para demostrarle a William como seria su vida sin él, pero un día llego una hermosa secretaria recién ingresada, era una hermosa joven con una larga cabellera dorada y unos ojos mas azules que el agua, esta joven al instante robo el corazón del shinigami pues era todo lo que a él le encantaba, mientras William tenía un plan para llamar la atención del pelirrojo

-sutcliff a la salida nos vemos en mi casa para hablar de una nueva misión que le voy a dejar encargada

-está bien señor –dijo dándole un saludo de mano a William y saliendo de la oficina

William trato de terminar su trabajo lo más pronto posible y salió rápido para preparar las cosas que tenía en mente, llego rápido a su casa y preparo un disfraz que tenia listo para usarse ya solo faltaba que llegara el pelirrojo, cuando al fin llego grell, William lo sentó en la sala y corrió rápido a su recamara con el pretexto de que debía preparar los papeles para mostrárselos, después de un rato el pelirrojo se desespero pero cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse y retirarse salió William con un traje de policía sexy y empezó a bailarle al pelirrojo, este al ver eso ya no le causo ninguna emoción, en vez de ver a William prefirió ver la pared, después de un rato se desespero, empujo a William y salió de el departamento. William al ver al pelirrojo actuar así supo que ya no era mas de el

Al día siguiente el pelirrojo asistió al trabajo como un día normal, trato de no dirigirle la mirada a su jefe y al fin le declaro su amor a la bella joven, esta dijo que si provocando que todas las demás secretarias entristecieran y ante esta situación Ronald aprovecho para consolarlas, todo en la oficina era feliz y tranquilo menos la parte de que William estaba furioso y celoso pues no perdería a su pelirrojo fácilmente, pues el no perdería a su amor por una siempre mujer otra vez


End file.
